The Only Solution
by PlasticShinigami
Summary: *COMPLETE* Hermione harbors a terrible secret that only Draco can guess. What happens when he uses it against her? Not your normal Dr/Hr romance. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Does anyone on this website own the rights to Harry Potter? No. **

This story is dedicated to everyone who hates Draco/Hermione stories. I am right there with you. That kind of relationship could never, ever happen. And if it did, there'd only be one way to fix the whole problem. And that's what this story is about.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He sat in his chair, watching a black haired girl sleep. She was like an angel, curled up just slightly, her ebony hair falling over her bare breasts in a way that would make any man gawk. Her skin was a rich tan, the kind only obtainable after sunbathing for a few boring hours. Yet none of her skin was burned. The blankets were pulled across bottom part of her body just slightly. She seemed to have been sleeping half on top of someone at one point. One look at her would draw any man into that bed. But he didn't care.

None of this mattered. None of this was real. 

Slowly, he stood up. He violently pulled the blanket off the girl. The cold air hit her like a ton of bricks. She was upright, sitting, brown eyes staring at him in shock. Her hair was tussled, falling partly over her face. One hand brushed her hair out of her face. But he showed no sympathy in his cold gray eyes. Fingers curled around her black strands of hair; she was nervous and she showed it well. 

"Well what are you sitting there for? Get out."

The girl obviously didn't know what to say. Stuttering words of total disbelief poured from her mouth, but soon she was standing, gathering her clothes. As she started to dress herself, he walked towards her, pushing her out the door before she could fully cover herself.

"I said out!"

The poor girl was left naked on the staircase that led downward to an unfamiliar common room. He couldn't have cared less than he did.

He pulled on his favorite black robe. Running one hand through his blonde-blonde hair, he slowly pulled the covers up and about his bed. Had it all been worth it? The trouble he had gone through to get her into his room? He sat down in his favorite green armchair and pondered about the night's events.

There had been note passing a few days prior. He had written the majority of them, she had only passed one or two back. Then he requested her to visit him by a certain gnarled tree next to the Forbidden Forest. She had consented. He had whispered words to her that she giggled at. Things like 'the moonlight does not do your beauty justice." And "I can offer you things that you couldn't have otherwise." But it wasn't just his words that lured her into his snare. He had pretended that the act he puts on in public is just an act. He was sensitive and caring and honest. Now she knew. Now she knew she couldn't trust anyone that said things like that. And yet, she hadn't been the first one he'd taught such a lesson. After all, he was Draco Malfoy.

He dressed slowly, not caring about breakfast. When he did reach the bottom of the stairs, he was clapped on the back by a 1st year he didn't know. Someone who obviously didn't know him either.

"Saw that mudblood prude this morning! Boy, she had it coming!"

Draco turned, staring the first year in the eye, "What did you call that girl?"

"A…a mudblood prude." The first year looked ready to drop dead. How quickly demeanors changed when pushed against a wall.

"Is that true? Is she a mudblood?"

The first year took a deep breath and nodded once.

In total frustration, Draco left the common room. The first year was left standing to gape at the secret entrance.

Draco swept down to the Ravenclaw table to find the girl eating alone. He leaned in very close. She didn't bother to look up at first. But it was very hard to concentrate on porridge, so she ended up looking into his cold eyes.

His voice was a low growl, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Confusion marked her face, "Tell you what?"

"That you're a filthy mudblood!"

The girl dared not hit him, but she raised her hand as if she would. Draco stood up straight, glaring down at the girl.

He hissed, "15 points from Ravenclaw for attempting to assault a prefect." 

And with that he turned away and stalked to the Slytherin table. He always had the last word.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron and Hermione stared in disbelief. Had they just seen what they thought they saw?

Hermione leaned in close, "I think he threatened her."

Ron shook his head, "I think he was just angry and took it out on her."

"But…she's muggle-born." Harry said.

"Exactly. Other than muggles, poor people, and you, Harry, who else does Draco hate?"

As usual, Hermione had the answer, "His father."

Harry and Ron both turned to look at Hermione. They didn't say a word. The look of obvious confusion had set in on their faces.

Hermione blushed, "In the bathroom…Blaise and Pansy…girls do gossip you know."

Ron leaned in a little more, "So tell us Hermione. What do the girls say about Harry? Do they call him dashing?"

Harry turned a little red, but Hermione was kind enough to make up several things about him, "Oh, they say he's the hottest boy in school. Any one of them would gladly snog him. But you Ron, your red hair and freckles don't cut it for anyone. Not even Millicent fancies you and that's saying something."

Ron gave Hermione a shove, "Well I know what you tell them!" He raised his voice a little, "I just know Ron's the most perfect guy out there! And I'm never wrong!"

Hermione shoved back, "Oh shut up!"

Harry laughed watching his two best friends flirt in the only way they knew how: by arguing.

Draco watched them in utter disgust. How could they be so happy when he was so angry? He wanted the whole world to know just how he felt. Crabbe and Goyle sat so close to him they were nearly smothering him. Draco punched them both in the arms.

"Give me some air you overgrown asses!"

"Gee, Draco," Crabbe said. "What happened to that pretty girl you were slipping notes to?"

Draco crossed his arms and scowled at his porridge. It had no face to scowl back with.

"Turns out she's a dirty little mudblood. Don't ever mention her again."

Blaise Zabini slipped over next to Draco, sliding her arms around his shoulders. 

"So my precious Draco has dropped his standards to lowly mudbloods." She cooed into his ear.

Draco pushed her away. His gray eyes narrowed. 

"Shut up ya little bitch. You're just jealous that I'm actually getting any at all."

Blaise straightened up a little, taking her arms from around him.

"Just because you haven't been giving it to me doesn't mean I haven't gotten any. There's a Gryffindor I've spent a few nights with."

"Liar. You've never seen the Gryffindor common room."

Blaise stood up and patted Draco gently on the head, "Oh Draco. So young, so naïve. What would your father say?"

She turned and walked back to a group of her friends at the far end of the Slytherin table. Draco couldn't bring himself to watch as she walked away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

End. 

I don't plan on carrying this on for very long. At most 10 chapters I think. It's a little side project of mine. The updates will be just as fast as my other story (two days in between updates at most) unless I can't finish it before vacation is over. Then its really going to be on the backburner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Does anyone on this site own the rights to Harry Potter? No.**

Last chapter: We got introduced to all the lovely characters. We find out Draco's been sleeping around and one of his many lovers was a mudblood! Gasp!

This Chapter: Who was that girl anyway? Doesn't matter now, cause she's dead. How does Draco feel about that? What's wrong with Hermione?

Sick of hearing about how Draco and Hermione fall in love and live happily ever after? Think that could never happen even if someone used the Imperius Curse on them? Well then this is the story you'll love. In fact, I'm even dedicating this story to that type of person: the person who hates people who write about d/herm because it's unrealistic.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Draco laid down on his bed, facing his ceiling. His hands fumbled searching along the blankets for something that wasn't where he left it. He grunted in slight anger and sat up. How cruel was it to grow up with house elves and then be expected to be on your own? Fingers raked his hair to one side of his head before he straightened it. Slowly, he got to his feet and moved along his desk. One hand gingerly traced the fine wood to a desk drawer. He pulled it open slowly to reveal a photo album. 

"Stupid house elves always misplace everything. I'll tell father that the Hogwarts elves are incompetent."

He retreated to his bed and flipped open the book. Every girl he ever fancied, ever lured into his room was in this book. He had either found pictures of them or stolen them. Some pictures he took himself. But last night's conquest had a page all her own. It was the very last page. In blood red letters he had written "mudblood" at the top of the page. He pasted the picture right below. The girl in the picture crossed her arms and stalked off the frame. Draco grinned, knowing he had successfully ruined another's life. But he didn't know to what extent.

There was a scream from somewhere in the castle. Ron, Harry and Hermione all heard it. They had been studied outside near the lake. Hermione stood up, putting a hand on her heart. Ron just shook his head.

"You'd think someone died."

Harry looked back to his books; he didn't want to talk about death.

Ginny Weasley came running down the steps. Her red hair was flying out behind her. Her face was panic-stricken. When she reached the three friends and bent over and tried to catch her breath. 

She spoke between gasps, "Ravenclaw…girl…suicide…dead…"

Harry's eyes went wide. He looked at Ginny.

"What did you say Ginny?"

Ginny's brown eyes met his green ones.

"She's dead."

Hermione was the first to react. She ran up the stairs into Hogwarts, forgetting her books on the bench with Ron and Harry. Inside there were girls sobbing, crying, and bawling. Boys stood on the sides, shaking their heads silently. Down the stairs into the Entrance Hall came two men carrying a stretcher. On it was a body covered in a white cloth. Dumbledore stood at the top of the stairs. A woman and a man walked behind the body, the woman was crying. Her face had turned red and she kept covering her face. The man was the only thing keeping her standing and walking. Hermione was in total shock.

A boy in yellow robes approached the man and woman who were obviously the girl's parents. He handed them a tiny box and explained it to them.

Hermione watched for a moment and then the body passed her. She could see the ends of black hair slipping out from underneath the cloth. She had to look away and shield her eyes. Suddenly she couldn't help herself. Overcome with emotion she began to cry. Her hands covered her face and she began to drop to her knees. Ron came up behind her, catching her and slowly lowering her to the ground. He kneeled behind her, hugging her.  
Harry watched them and Ginny watched Harry. (A/N: Ginny silently wondered, "If I start crying, will Harry hug me like that?")

Slowly, Ron managed to get his arms under Hermione and picked her up with some effort. Her arms found their place around his neck. Ron carried her up to the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ginny following behind them.

Ron set Hermione down on the couch and retreated to one of the squishy armchairs. It was Harry's turn to comfort. He knelt beside Hermione and gingerly touched her face.

"Mione?" Harry whispered. "Mione, you didn't even know her. She's a few years behind us. What's wrong?"

Hermione sniffled and rolled over onto her other side. Harry looked away into the blazing fireplace. His face illuminated with the red and orange. After a moment he looked to Ron. Ron shook his head, giving Harry the silent advice to back off.

When Dumbledore knocked on his door, Draco had just sat down to go over potion ingredients. Its not like it would have made a difference in his grades. He would pass the class with flying colors even if he failed everything. Not caring who had interrupted him, just thankful for the distraction, Draco stood up and walked to the door. He wasn't very surprised when he opened it.

"Headmaster Dumbledore. What have I done to deserve such a wonderful visitation?" Draco's voice took on its oily tone with long drawn out words.

Dumbledore walked into the room even though Draco hadn't formally invited him in. His sparkling blue eyes gazing around into every corner, but he didn't touch anything.

"I have heard, Mr. Malfoy, some very interesting rumors. Perhaps, you could tell me their origin. Have you heard of what recently happened to young Mrs. Condannat?" Dumbledore turned to face Draco.

Draco shook his head, "I don't even know the girl Professor, why would I be bothered with such rumors of what happened to her?"

Dumbledore shook his head, sitting down in Draco's armchair.

"Perhaps you misunderstood, Mr. Malfoy. It's not a rumor what recently happened. She's dead."

Draco feigned confusion on his face. He sort of tilted her head the tiniest bit and acted very uncomfortable. He strode over to his bed and sat down, hands on his knees and then crossing his legs.

"Professor, excuse me, but how does some poor girl's demise effect me?"

"Mr. Malfoy, let me get straight to the point. Rumors circulated about you using her in what many people called a 'one night stand'. That you misguided her into thinking that you're something you're not. She killed herself, Mr. Malfoy. She hanged herself this morning in her room."

Malfoy thought silently to him, "Damn Blaise, going around shooting your big mouth off." But what he said was, "Professor, I could not tell you where those rumors come from, but that they are just that, rumors without a basis of fact."

Dumbledore stood up with some effort. Draco noted how old the headmaster suddenly seemed. But he did nothing to help him up.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I think I should take my leave. Ms. Condannat's parents will be wanting her things." And with that he left. 

Draco shook her head once and looked out his window. Night was setting in and with it the sky was becoming littered with millions of tiny stars. At the lake below some students were setting tiny candles out into the sky. Soon the lake mirrored the night with millions of tiny candle afloat in it. Draco pulled the black curtains shut.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

And that ends chapter two. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Even if you just write, "ooh" I would be elated. I was thinking we'd dive into Hermione and Draco this chapter, but this was a tad bit more important. So Hermione had a little mental breakdown…wonder why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Does anyone on this site own Harry Potter? No.**

Last Chapter: The mudblood Draco used killed herself. Hermione had a tiny mental breakdown. 

This Chapter: Draco eavesdrops on Hermione talking to herself, coincidentally. And thusly, we find out why Hermione's so broken up by the Ravenclaw's death.

I have a friend who is somewhat of a philosopher. She has this theory. The theory says, "Things that are different are actually alike." Alright…so if Draco's an evil mudblood hater who wants the whole lot to die…and Hermione is a mudblood who doesn't want anyone to die…how are they alike?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Draco went to sleep that night in a quiet lonely bed. He had been eaten partway through by an emotion he hadn't felt before. Could he have felt guilt? No, no, no. He rolled over on his other side, pulling the blankets close around himself. He glared into the dark room. Nothing was going right for him. He had slipped an attractive 3rd year a note saying wonderful things about a secret admirer. These were the types of things most girls went gaga over. But this girl had simply shrugged it off. 

Went he went down to breakfast the next morning he saw Blaise sitting on some 6th year Gryffindor's lap. He was tall and good-looking, dark brown hair, blue eyes. Probably the most popular boy in Gryffindor, besides Pothead Potter. The rest of the Gryffindor's were in shock. Blaise slide on sly finger down his nose and giggled. He laughed back kissing her on the lips before releasing her. She did the whole hip swinging, seductive walk back to the Slytherin table, seating herself next to Malfoy. Her little Gryffindor boytoy didn't seem to care where she sat. He didn't even give her a second glance.

"Mm, Draco Malfoy. You don't look like you had a very good nights sleep," Blaise said, running one hand through his tussled blonde hair. "What happened to you? Can't have been good."

Draco gave her a push, crossing his arms and looking down at the plates. Oatmeal. It seemed the house elves were being lazy. He'd have a good talk with his father. He'd demand a better breakfast. 

Blaise didn't stop though. She leaned in, putting her arms on his broad shoulder. 

"Maybe Jonathon would let you join in with us tonight. I know he would if I asked him just right."

Draco snapped for a moment, pushing his hand to her throat. This tilted her chin up. She looked scared for a moment, hands pulling feebly against his cold ones.

"Blaise, you are pushing me this morning. I don't like being pushed. You know that. Now, be a good kitten and run along."

And with that he let go and picked up a spoon as if it had never happened. Blaise coughed a few times. She took out a hand mirror and looked at her throat. A red imprint of his hand marked her neck. But Blaise said nothing of it. Instead, she stood up and went to the far end. Draco ate his oatmeal in silence. When he finished, he stood up and left. He strode out in a very business like fashion, not stopping to talk to anyone. He needed some downtime.

Back at the Gryffindor table there was one empty seat that belonged to a bushy haired, brown eyed, know it all girl. Ron and Harry seemed worried about her. Girls all around the Great Hall were still sniffling. Everyone wore all black. (A/N Could this be because their robes are all black?) But many, in addition, wore black armbands. But other than Hermione, no one had refused to go to breakfast. 

But Hermione wasn't where everyone thought her to be. She had left the girls' dorms to be alone, really honestly truly alone. Hermione had once gone underground into the Shrieking Shack via the Whomping Willow. Now she sought refuge from the world in its secret room. 

After locating a long severed branch, Hermione tapped the knot that froze the willow. Then she hurried into its underground passage. Little did she know, she was being watched. 

Down the long corridor she went. At the end was a small room with a bed, a desk, a chair, and broken bits and pieces of wood all around. The walls were covered in huge scrapes. Chunks had been taken out of the desk, though it still stood. Hermione had brought the chair down once. The silence and calmness that this place possessed made it a place she could easily read. The secrecy was a plus as well. As long as she had been coming down here, she hadn't once been interrupted. No one could hear her talk to herself either. The walls kept her secrets well.

Draco had seen Hermione touch the knot on the tree. He had seen the tree freeze up and he had seen Hermione go down into the passage. Draco suddenly found himself very interested in what Hermione was doing. He made quick long steps, sweeping across the grounds to follow her down. He was silent, stalking his prey oh-so-easily. She was emotional and wasn't very coherent. 

Hermione flung herself onto the bed. She sniffled a little, trying to make herself cry. But by now she was beyond crying. Her eyes had swollen from so many tears the night before. Each time Harry had said, "Mione," she could feel herself start to choke up again. Only Ron's silence seemed to help. Her roommates had kept to themselves, not bothering her the entire night.

"Damnit!" she screamed. She knew the only people who could hear such a scream were the people who thought the house was haunted. They wouldn't bother investigating.

She began whispering, muttering to herself really, "Samantha, why'd you have to go and do that to me?"

Hermione sighed. One hand reached under the mattress and pulled out a photo album. The brown leather cover was obviously tainted with age and wear. Draco noted from the shadows that it looked much like his own. She flipped it open. There were muggle pictures of her and another girl. This girl looked very much like the poor Ravenclaw who died. There were pictures of Hermione and her holding hands, sitting on swings, and swimming. There were other pictures of them hanging out. Some of baking cookies. Most looked very recent, as if taken over summer holidays. Then Hermione flipped to the last page. Written in very large red letters on the top was "Suicide". Underneath were some gruesome pictures. The girl Hermione had once treasured had slit her wrists in the bathroom one day. In white pen Hermione had written the details of it. "Died of loss of blood." "No pain due to emotional shock." The obituary from the newspaper had been cut out and glued on. For one moment Draco was in shock, then the next he was glaring at Hermione.   
Just looking at the picture had racked Hermione soul. She began to sob again. Her fingers lost the grip on the book and it slipped from her grasp onto the cold floor just within Draco's grasp. He reached out and picked it up. Hermione heard him and sat straight up. Her face was a mirror image of what that girl's had been when Draco pulled the blankets off of her.

"Draco Malfoy! What-what are you doing here? Get out!"

Draco tsked at her, shaking his head and smiling very malevolently.

"My little mudblood, I don't think I'm going to leave so soon." His eyes were on the book, flipping through the pages. "Aren't these precious. A dead little friend of yours? She looks remarkably like that Ravenclaw girl who died. Remarkably."

Hermione stood up. She was shaking a little. Trapped in a room with her worst enemy.

Draco circled around her, much like a vulture would. He thrust the album back into her hands.

"Do Weasel and the Potty know about this, Granger?"

"About Samantha?"

"No, Granger! About you being a filthy mudblood! Yes about the dead bitch!"

Hermione raised her hand and backhanded him across the face. For once in his life Draco had been hit by someone other than his father. His gray eyes went wide and he stood there for a moment. One hand slowly touched his face. Hermione was so scared she began to quiver. She had just struck the most evil student in the whole school. For all she knew he was a Death Eater, or about to become one. If so, what would become of her?

Draco's hand slid from his face. His gray eyes moved over to where she sat. 

"Dirty, little mudblood. 50 points from Gryffindor and I think I'll keep this." Draco snatched the leather photo album from Hermione's trembling grasp. "Maybe when you come to your senses I'll return it to you. Maybe not."

He turned and strode out of the room, leaving Hermione in a huddled mass of tears. Draco was quite pleased with himself. He knew she'd never tell anyone what went on. She was too proud.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I was asked to make my chapters longer, but I cant bare to! I don't want to give anything away too quickly. As always, R/R cause its greatly appreciated. Thanks ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Does anyone on this site own Harry Potter? No.**

Last Chapter: Draco snuck up on Hermione in the Shrieking Shack. We learned her muggle friend committed suicide recently. Draco steals her photo album.  

This Chapter: Draco blackmails Hermione, who doesn't want anyone to know about her muggle friend as she thinks it's her fault she died.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

Alright, so we've gotten how they're alike: They both have a secret about a muggle they were close to, both of whom committed suicide. They've also got photo albums that look very similar with red writing about what they're ashamed of on the last page. But we're going to find out more about how they're alike! We find out a little bit more behind the plot line.  

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Draco lounged around his private room, gazing at the pictures in Hermione's album. He would lick a finger before flipping a page. The same finger would trace over the gentle lines of the girl's face. He remembered the little mudblood Condannat through the girl Hermione had called Samantha. The black hair with a slight wave to it, the same cheerful smile and the same sensuous curves. Nearly everything about these girls was the same. There were subtle differences, Condannat had brown eyes, and Samantha had blue. Samantha was also paler and had longer legs. Condannat had larger breasts. Draco turned to the last page. The pictures were gruesome, blood and gore everywhere. Samantha was lying in the bathtub, wrists slit. One hand draped over the side. Her eyes had rolled back in her head. Draco thought it would be a most gruesome, yet near painless way to die. 

He tore out one the pictures, leaving a fuzziness on the paper where the picture had been. The picture depicted the girl, Samantha, lying in her bathtub. Blood coated the tub in different shades of red. The white from the tub showed through the blood in many areas. Samantha's hair was pulled partly in front of her face. Her skin was the milk white of death. 

Draco's eyes skimmed over the obituary.

Peterson, Samantha

Samantha, 17 years old, died August 30th 1997. She was the daughter of Trey and Pamela Peterson. Going on to be a senior at Central Public High School, Samantha had already been accepted to some of the most premier universities in England. Samantha, though, decided on traveling to Harvard University in the United States. A memorial service will take place at 11 o'clock on September 1st in the home of Mr. And Mrs. Peterson. Friends and Family are welcome. 

Nowhere did it say how she died or from what. Draco noted that they usually did. He read over the things Hermione had written in white next to the pictures. He began to wonder what would make Hermione so ashamed of the death of this friend. Then the reason clicked in his brain. Gray eyes narrowed and an evil grin creased those lips. Draco's mind was setting a trap for Hermione.

Hermione flung herself onto a couch in the common room of the Gryffindor tower. Ron rose from his seat and kneeled next to her. Harry watched them with some concern. He felt that Ron was getting too close to Hermione for his comfort. But there was nothing he could do about it.

"Mione, what's wrong? No one saw you this morning, we know you haven't eaten a bite since yesterday." Ron cooed at her, trying to get her to look at him.

But her eyes were shut tight. She crossed her arms and buried her face into the folds of her robes.

Her voice came out as a whisper, "There's nothing wrong. Just go away."

Harry smiled, "Hermione, what could upset you? You have yet to fail a single test, and even if you did you'd still be ahead of everyone! Relax, it's our 7th year!"

Hermione opened her eyes and glared at him. In slow movements, she sat up and gripped the couch cushions.

"That just shows how much you know, Harry James Potter! Thinking I'm all books and brains!" 

She stood up and stormed out of the room. Everyone who was in the common room at the time turned to look at Harry. Harry was very sheepish for the rest of the day.

During Potions the same day, Snape was pairing up the class. One Slytherin to every Gryffindor. Ron was paired with Pansy Parkinson. Harry was paired with Blaise Zabini. Neville was paired with Vincent Crabbe. Hermione was paired with none other than Draco Malfoy.

5 minutes into the class, Neville managed to cause Crabbe's cauldron to explode. While Snape was busy handing him detention slips and telling him what a failure he was, Malfoy set down the rules for Hermione.

"Listen you little mudblood, you don't want anyone to find out about your little friend do you? You don't want people finding out its your fault she died."

Hermione looked utterly shocked.

"I'm not stupid, Granger. I can put two and two together. You haven't told your friends because you don't want them to know what drove your friend off the deep end. You don't want them to know it was your fault."

Hermione looked away from Malfoy and began to chop the shrivelfig in front of her in very tense movement. Draco leaned in closer. His oily voice washed over her senses.

"Oh, but I won't tell Granger. See I can be very nice when I want to be. But in return for keeping your dark secret, I want you to do some certain things for me. Nothing harmful. Just consider them favors to a dear friend."

He brushed her hair with a few fingers, pulling a section behind her shoulder. His breath warmed her ear.

"Do we have a deal? Your secret is well kept this way, I give my word."

Hermione snapped at him, holding the sharp blade near his throat.

"Your word as a Death Eater, Malfoy?"

"You've mistaken me, Granger." Malfoy rolled up his sleeves. There was no mark on his arms, not even a blemish. His skin was pale, but well built. Just the same, Hermione, suddenly abashed, looked back to her shrivelfig. Her face was a bright crimson now.

Malfoy smirked. He watched her work away on the potion she would make for his good grade. Snape wouldn't care which one of them had made it. He would simply be happy that Malfoy had gotten Hermione to shut up. And no, he wasn't a Death Eater now, but he would be very soon. Voldemort was lurking in the shadows of the school, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. Draco's cold gray eyes slid over to Harry. He eyed the scar that marked Harry's forehead, hidden just beneath his messy black hair. Not even precious Potter would be able to save the day. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I know! I know! This chapter is shorter than the others! ::dies a horrible death:: I promise the next one will be longer than the others. I will force myself to write more! I also promise juicier stuff next chapter. And, big surprise, Draco will take his Death Eater vows. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Does anyone on this site own Harry Potter? No.**

Wow, you've gotten to the fifth chapter. You deserve a cookie! Lets review what we've learned:

Last 4 chapters: It's the crew's 7th year. Draco lures girls into his bed. One of his one-night-stands was a muggle. She (a Ravenclaw) kills herself. Hermione is broken apart about this because her best friend, who also killed herself, looks almost exactly like the girl. Draco keeps an album of all his conquests, the last page left for the dead Ravenclaw girl. Hermione keeps an album of all the good times she and her best friend had, the last page reserved for pictures of her death. Draco takes the album and decides to use it for blackmail. He cleverly deducts that Hermione believes it's her fault her friend died. Voldemort is lurking somewhere near the school. Draco is about to become a Death Eater.

This Chapter: Who's that having sex in the Gryffindor Tower? Tsk Tsk! And who's that sneaking into the Forbidden Forest and why's he dragging Hermione alone with him?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Draco lounged around for the rest of the afternoon. He had skipped his transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall. He didn't take to kindly to her nagging ways. She had a way of telling him everything he did was wrong without saying a word. This reminded him of many things his father did.

"Draco, you insolent fool! How can I even call you my son? Letting a stupid mudblood score higher than you on everything!"

"Dear God, Draco! You can't do anything right! What? Must I have your mother mark down what I say for letters?"

"Draco, how many times have I dared open my mouth to tell you not to enter my office without knocking! No wonder your grades aren't up to par, you can't follow my damn directions!"

"I refuse to believe that a stupid child such as you is from my flesh and blood!"

Gray eyes closed, remembering things his father had said to him on many occasions. One hand touched his right cheek, fingers sliding down the tiniest of scars. His father, very angry with him, had hit him with his cane. The snakehead on the top of the cane had cut his face. An apology for the action never left his father's lips and probably never crossed his mind. Draco hated his father for the way he was treated. He was 17 now; an adult, and he could take whatever his father threw at him.   
Draco stood up and closed the curtains. The thick black cloth cut out all the light entering from the window. With a flick of his wand, the fire in the mantel was put out. Using his sense of touch, Draco found his favorite armchair and sat down. He slunk down deep into the seat, resting his arms and closing his eyes. The darkness made him feel at ease.

Hermione had no food in her stomach, no urge to read a book, no will to do anything. She too lounged around, skipping her Ancient Runes class to waste away on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Draco had given her very specific instructions to be on the look out for a certain Slytherin: Blaise Zabini. But Hermione couldn't understand how Zabini would get into the common room. After all, no Gryffindor was stupid enough to even think about letting a rival student into their most secret area. 

Hermione heard a loud bang, like something being dropped. The sound came from the boys' dormitories. Ron, who was lounging around next to Hermione heard it as well. He canted his head toward the sound and then looked at Hermione. Hermione's big brown eyes blinked unemotionally back at him. Ron blushed.

"Should I go see what that was?"

"I don't care, Ron. Do whatever you want."

Hermione opened up her _Art of Advanced Transfiguration _by Ruth Changeling and pretended that she was very interested in changing fish into purses. Ron raised a brow and stood up slowly. He circled around Hermione like vulture over prey. He then rested his arms behind her head, his lips just close enough to her ear to whisper lightly.

"Hermione, something's bothering you. I just wish you'd figure out that I'm always here for you."

With that, he touched his lips to her cheek in a subtle kiss. Hermione's face turned a deep crimson, but she covered it well. Ron straightened himself up and walked up the stairs to see what the ruckus was. Hermione wasn't listening too carefully, but she did hear Ron knock and open a creaky door, a pause, a door slamming, and Ron running back down the stairs.

"Hermione! There's a Gryffindor boy shagging a Slytherin girl up there!"

Hermione's head jerked up. She looked at Ron quite disapprovingly. 

"Ron Weasley, that's hardly something to joke about!"

"I'm not joking Hermione. I doubt even Fred and George would joke about having a Slytherin in Gryffindor Tower."

Ron slid away from the boys' dorms entrance. There was some loud thumps and what sounded like running. Down the stairs, having hastily dressed, came Blaise Zabini. Brown hair was tussled about. She was red in the face and she was trying to keep a calm composure. She glared at Ron and Hermione as she went through the common room. 

"Don't you dare tell anyone you saw me here. You'll regret it if you do."

She pushed the fat lady portrait open and disappeared through the hole.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

Hermione sighed, "Well, that just ruined my day."

Ron tilted his head a little.

"Why would something like that ruin your day? Its not any of your business…or mine for that matter."

"I promised Draco I'd tell him if I saw Blaise in the Gryffindor tower."  
Ron moved so swiftly that Hermione hadn't blinked and he was right in front of her. His nose was nearly touching hers.

"Where do you come off promising Malfoy anything? And since when have you and he been on a first name basis."

Hermione's hand touched her mouth. She had called him Draco! She grinned sheepishly, trying to cover up.

"Er…he and Blaise, you know they were out and about. He was upset and I promised to help him." 

"Hermione, I'm not stupid. Malfoy would never take your help because you're muggle born."

"Well he is!"

Hermione couldn't help getting mad. It was the only defense she had. So, she stood up and slammed her books down on a nearby coffee table. She left in a huff. Crookshanks followed behind, casting a glance over his shoulder at Ron before he scurried off.

Night settled fast on Hogwarts. The days were becoming shorter as winter settled in. Rain and wind had torn up the ground. Mud took over the main sections of the Quidditch pitch and the front grounds were ankle deep mud. It had rained the night before.

Draco snuck out into the Forbidden Forest. There was a special meeting there arranged just for him that he couldn't miss. His master was going to give him a special mark upon his arm.

When he reached the meeting spot there was a small group in a circle. They all wore black robes and masks. Draco knew one of them was his father. In the center of the circle was a tall form. Its face was well hid by a black hood. Draco approached the figure and knelt down. He touched his lips to the form's robes.

"Draco Malfoy, Son of Lucius Malfoy," a high cold voice came from the depths of that black robe. "You've come here to become a follower, a Death Eater. You claim you want power and seek it in the Dark Arts. Are you ready to take your vows?"  
Draco kissed his robes again before he spoke.

"My Master, I was ready the day I was born. I shall never be more ready."

He could hear his father breathe a sigh of relief. Had he thought that Draco would say no? Draco's eyes narrowed, but he didn't look up at his Lord and Master.

"Draco Malfoy, do you swear to fight against muggles and those in conjunction with them, to destroy them and their will at every chance?" 

"I swear it, my Lord."

"Do you swear to follow my every bidding, to heed to my call and to bend to my will?" 

"I swear it, my Lord." 

"What do you swear it on, Draco Malfoy? What is most precious to you?"

"I swear it on my fathers death and my own, my Lord."

Draco wondered what he father would think about that. He didn't have time to think long.

"Stand up, Draco Malfoy."

Draco kissed Voldemort's robes once more and then stood. He gazed up into the dark robes of his master. He grinned very evilly.

Voldemort took his left arm and touched his wand to it. There was a burning sensation. Green sparked burnt and tainted his skin, leaving behind a very distinct marking: a skull and snake. This was the mark of a Death Eater. 

The next day Draco planned to follow through with his toying of Hermione. He had pinned Blaise up against a wall that morning. He hadn't hit her, but he had threatened her well. 

"Where is the Gryffindor common room Blaise? Tell me before I hex you so bad you'll only wish you were dead."

Blaise squirmed, trying to get loose. She cried, she begged him to let her go, she promised him things. He didn't want any of it.

Finally she broke down.

"Take the marble staircase up. Go through the doorway hidden behind the sliding panels on the 3rd floor and through the door behind the tapestries right after that. Go up 2 cases and you'll see a portrait of a very fast woman in a pink dress. The password is 'slippery git.'"   
Draco released her and she slid down into a crumpled heap on the floor. Her hands found her throat and she coughed and coughed. Her face had been a pale white and now the color was flooding back into it. Malfoy smirked and leaned over.

"Precious Blaise, you've always been a wonderful source of information. If you weren't such a slut I wouldn't know where to go. Thank you."

He gave her a swift kick in the side before he turned and left.

Blaise was left to cough up blood. No one saw her lying in the shadows.

Around midnight, Draco followed her directions. He covered himself in his 17th birthday gift, an invisibility cloak. When he reached the Fat Lady he woke up sternly by tapping on the canvas.

"Slippery git."

She swung open, muttering about how rude he was.

Draco looked around the Gryffindor common room. It was warm and inviting. Red squashy armchairs littered the well-lit room. There were a few couches. But he had no time to test them, to see if he might want to take one. Instead he was faced with a decision. Which door led to the girls' dormitories? He chose the left one and went up a spiral staircase. Along the way he opened doors and looked at the names on the trucks. Everyone was asleep. He had cast a silencing spell on his shoes to keep them from tapping on the ground. Finally he reached her room.

He drew the curtains around her bed back. She looked nothing like that Ravenclaw mudblood looked when she slept. Her brown hair was thrown about as if she had just been strangled. She was curled up too fight, murmuring, possibly drooling in her sleep. Draco slipped one hand over her mouth and prodded her with his wand.

Hermione tried to scream, but he whispered sharply in his ear, "If you wake anyone I'll kill him or her. Understand me?"  
Hermione nodded. She was so scared she was shaking. Draco peeled his hand from her mouth and whispered to her to stand. He took her back to the Slytherin dungeon.

Back in his private room he ordered her to sit on his bed. She did as she was told, folding her hands in her lap. Draco sat in his armchair and took out her photo album. He began to flip through it as he spoke.

"This girl, Samantha was her name?"  
Hermione nodded nervously.

"A rare beauty. Too bad she was a mudblood."

"She wasn't."  
Draco looked up at Hermione. Fingers that had been touching the black haired girl in the pictures curled.

"She wasn't?"

"She went to Beauxbatons. She would have been a 4th year this year."

Draco smiled.

"Well, no difference. Explain, Granger, why you killed this girl."  
Hermione looked away. She didn't know how to begin. Everything had happened so fast. She went off to a stuttering start.

"Sam... Sam was really involved with a boy name Thomas. He told her he loved her. She believed him and they had sex. Thomas broke up with her the next day, calling her a slut. Samantha believed him. When she came to me for moral support I was shocked. I…I told her there was nothing I could do. I told her there was nothing she could do. Everything had been lost and she couldn't gain back any of it. I told her she was lost. She believed me. She asked me how she could find herself again. I didn't know."

"And she killed herself?" 

"And she killed herself."

Draco nodded. This could be used to his advantage.

"Yes, mudblood, it is your fault."

Hermione could feel the tears welling up in her eyes even before Draco had said that. But as soon as the words left his mouth the floodgates opened and the tears began to stream down her face uncontrollably.

Draco moved onto the bed. He touched her shoulder and she obliged by lying down. 

"Now now, mudblood don't cry. You might wake someone and then I'd have to kill you."

Without moving he pulled the curtains around his bed, blocking out the light.

Outside the stars were gazing through the window.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I know I promised a longer chapter, but this one IS longer than the last. I couldn't write anymore because I didn't want to give away what's going to happen. Here's a secret about next chapter: someone's going to die.

I'm going to make a suggestion to everyone. (Other than to R/R!) There's a Russian band called Tatu or Tatoo. They are a REALLY good band. Look them up on mp3.com and play their song "I lost my mind." You can also find it in English. They have a lot of really good songs. (Sings loudly, "When they stop and stare don't worry bout me, cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me. I can try to pretend, I can try to forget, but its driving me mad, going out of my head!")


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Does anyone on this site own Harry Potter? No.**

Last chapter: Draco became a Death Eater, which almost happened this chapter. You got like 15% more story last time!

This chapter: Hermione awakens to find herself in Draco's bed. What pain will this inflict upon her mind? And what can Ron do about this? (I'm sorry Harry! I still kinda-love you even though I've almost totally x-ed you out of the story. Almost.)

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm posting a day earlier than I would have for one reason: I got an 1170 on my SATs!!! YAY!!!!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Hermione awoke the next morning she felt a chill along her legs. She was not used to feeling that. Without opening her eyes she reached down to pull the blankets up over her, but when she groped all she felt was her own flesh. Brown eyes opened in shock and dared to look at herself. She was naked. That's when she realized someone was breathing on her neck. Whipping around, she saw Draco seemingly asleep. Her whole body tensed. Hands clutched a nearby blanket, pulling it about herself.

Draco's gray eyes opened suddenly.

"Oh my little mudblood," His words were long and slick. Hermione shuddered. What had she done?

Draco slid of the bed. He looked as if he had slept the entire night. Hermione was achy. Her whole body shouted for more sleep. Against her will, she laid back down and closed her eyes. Perhaps it was a dream. 

Draco shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. This is a one night only bed. You'll have to sleep elsewhere."

Draco gave her a nasty push. Hermione scrambled to stay on the bed, but slipped off. She landed in a heap on the ground. A cruel laugh rang in her ears.

"Well that's what you get you nasty mudblood." Draco laughed harder.

Hermione looked up at him. Her voice was a whisper, "Can I at least have my album back?"  
Draco spat at her. It landed on her face. Hermione winced, wiping it away. The answer came down just as harshly.

"No. I'm not done with you."

Draco walked over to her very calmly. Hermione cowered, trying to pretend she wasn't there. He reached down and one hand gently cupped her chin. There was an evil grin upon his lips.

"When people ask you where you've been, don't tell them. Make up something. And don't tell your Precious Potter or Winsome Weasley." 

Draco's other hand moved down to place on finger on her lips.

"Do you understand me?"

Hermione said nothing; She jerked her face away and closed her eyes.

Draco slapped her twice. Hermione couldn't maintain herself anymore. She started to cry.

"Do you understand me?!" Draco screamed after he had kneeled down and put his face right up to hers. 

Hermione whimpered and nodded. 

Draco walked away and threw her robes at her.

"Get dressed. You're leaving."  
Hermione was relieved when he pushed her out the door. He had at least given her some time to cover herself. One spot on her neck stung. She touched it gingerly with two fingers.

Some how she found her way back to the Gryffindor tower. Everything had been a blur to her. Some how Ron and Harry found her. But Hermione didn't hear the questions they asked. She was half-asleep on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. She didn't want to hear them.

"Hermione, where were you? Everyone was worried."

"Parvati woke up this morning and started screaming." 

"She said the way your blankets had been tossed about it looked like a struggle."

The bombarded her with questions and chidings. Hermione had one answer for them.

"Guys, I couldn't sleep. But I'm so tired now, will you go away?"

Ron leaned in a little closer, eyes squinting.

"Hermione, there's blood on your robe. On the collar."

Hermione instinctively put on hand on her neck.

"Its nothing, I promise!"

Ron moved her hand out of the way. There was a deep cut on Hermione's neck. It was slowly oozing blood. The crimson blood was slowly seeping down her neck and onto her robes.

"Who did this to you Hermione?"

Ron stood up. His face was turning red.

"No one…I…did it to myself."  
Harry was standing up as well.

"Bullshit Hermione! Who did this?" Ron had started yelling at her.

Hermione turned away, tears had begun to appear in her eyes again. She didn't want them to see her cry. People were beginning to stare at the trio.

"It was Malfoy, wasn't it? You were very secretive about him yesterday. Has he been hurting you?"

"No! This has nothing to with Malfoy!"

But before she could do anything else, Ron had left. Hermione knew where he would go. Slytherins had Transfiguration class that morning.

  
When Draco got to Professor McGonagall's classroom, a certain red haired boy was waiting there. Draco smiled and approached him. Crabbe and Goyle followed closely behind.

"Weasley, get out of my way. I refuse to get my shoes dirty on such trash."  
Ron glared at him. His voice was vicious.

"What did you do to Hermione? I know it was you." 

Draco pretended to look surprised. "What would I do to her? If anything she most likely did it to herself."  
Ron lunged at Draco. He managed to make contact between his fist and Draco's nose. Blood gushed out of it. Draco didn't enjoy fist fighting; instead he reached for his wand. Before he could say anything, Professor Snape showed up. (A/N: For some reason he's roaming above the dungeons while he supposed to be having class…go figure.)

"Malfoy, Weasley, what's going on here?"

Draco spoke first. He held his nose and pointed at Ron.

"He attacked me, Professor. We're supposed to be in class and he stopped us."  
Ron shouted a bit, trying to calm himself, "He's been hurting Hermione! Someone has to stop him."

"15 points from Gryffindor, Weasley. And I'm sure you have no proof to your cruel allegations. Granger is fine. I just saw her going to her next class."

Ron was totally abashed.

Draco had had to go to the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey mended his nose in a matter of moments. Draco mopped up the blood and went to his dorms. Blaise met him in the dorms. Blaise had been having some trouble breathing since Draco 'threatened' her. Madam Pomfrey had told her to get some rest for a day, so Blaise was missing a day of class. Other than her, no one was in the common room. She stood with one hand on her hip, blocking him from going anywhere.

"Draco, as much as I hate the damn Gryffindors I don't like what you're doing to Granger."

Draco pushed her out of the way.

"You don't know what you're saying Blaise."

Blaise grabbed his arm, which was a big mistake. Draco whipped around and pushed both hands to her throat. He was choking her. He pushed her against a wall. Blaise tried to breath, but with every exhale Draco pushed harder against her throat.

"Blaise, you're messing with the wrong person. See, I'm sworn to kill anyone who stands up for muggles." Draco let go with his right hand, but applied twice as much pressure with his left to make up for it. He fumbled with the sleeve, but soon rolled down his left sleeve revealing his Dark Mark.

"See? I'm a Death Eater…and you just made your final mistake, Blaise Zabini."

With one final push, Draco cut off all Blaise's air. She struggled for a few minutes, but soon passed out. Draco knew it would be a few more moment before she died. 

Draco released her, letting her fall to the ground. He turned and walked to his private room. But, when he got there, someone was waiting for him.

It was his father.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting on Draco's bed. The room was an unruly mess. The blankets had been strewn across the room and the pillow pushed aside. The blood from Hermione's neck stained the linens. He had cut her purposely. He wanted her to feel physical pain even when he wasn't there to administer it.

Lucius looked at his son. His cold gray eyes were narrowed.

"I don't know, or want to know, what's been going on. I heard about the Ravenclaw girl and I know it's your fault she killed herself. I also saw what you did to Gerald Zabini's daughter. How will I explain that?" 

"Blaise was having breathing problems. She suffocated. No one will think it was me."

Lucius stood up and closed the door to the room. He roughly pushed his son into the armchair.

"Don't think I don't know for one second what you're doing, Draco. Insecure, aren't you? Why would you join the Death Eaters when you're not even out of Hogwarts? And that Ravenclaw girl, I know she was a mudblood and I know you know. But the question is, did you find out before or after you fucked her?"

Lucius leaned over his son. His hands gripped the armrests. Draco cowered, hoping his father did not strike him.

"I learned after father."

"Have there been any where you knew before?"

Draco hadn't expected this. He didn't think his father would show up at Hogwarts, let alone ask him this question. Somehow the wrong response made it through his lips.

"There's one girl…but I'm breaking her, toying with her. She's one of Potter's little groupies."

Lucius raised his hand, backhanding his son across the face.

"Stupid boy! A mudblood! My own son! No, you are not my son."

The man turned away from the boy, walking across the room. Draco hands touched his face. 

"I am your son!"  
"No. You are not my son. You are your mother's son, but I am not your father. Which is fine, because if and when you betray our Lord, you will die, not me."

Draco stood up. He clenches his fists.

"I am your son! Now live with it!"

Lucius turned around and faced Draco. He moved in quick evenly paced steps. His right hand made contact with Draco's throat and he lifted his several inches off the floor.

"Listen, boy," Lucius's whisper was a poison to Draco's ears. "And you listen well. I will not stand to have you fucking muggles. I don't care if it is to mess with their heads."

With that he dropped him. With his left hand Lucius used his snake-headed cane to strike Draco. 

"Now, finish your damn business with the mudblood and then leave her alone."  
Lucius tossed an envelope at Draco. It landed in front of where Draco lay.

"Its from Lord Voldemort. He has a special assignment for my very special son." Lucius sneered.

Lucius turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Draco slowly sat up. He touched his face. There was a tiny line of blood across his right cheek. Hands fumbled on the letter, breaking the seal. Inside there was very fancy writing, loopy and beautiful. But no matter how beautiful the writing, it could not hide the evil plot within. After reading it, Draco threw the letter into the fireplace.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

What was in that letter? I WANNA KNOW!! Oh wait…I do! ^.^

I'm going to make a shout out to a few reviews. This is my thanks to you for reading and sharing your opinions. Thank you.

**Apie**: Yes, I have seen Cruel Intentions. It is one of my favorite movies. Though, this fan fiction was not based on that movie/book. This wont be the only times you'll see photos in my stories. Inspiration actually came from that theory I stated in one of the chapters: things that are different are actually alike. A strange lunchroom conversation that started on washing machines, blue jeans, orange jell-o and orgasms inspired this story. Go figure. PS: You aren't the only one who would try to tame the untamable. ^.^

**Sarah**: Draco is going to continue ravaging Hermione's mind. He probably won't stop there either. The story is going to take a very dark turn, and the subplot will take the stage next chapter. I'm glad you enjoy my writing, thank you!

**Jess_lovecat**: I am standing aside to your ovation. If you are a true DM/HRM author then you are the one deserving of such applause. I'm just an amateur floundering around in something I don't like, like a fish in dirty water. I honestly hope you have much success in your writings. 

**Bambi**: I noticed you stopped reviewing, which is understandable since you reviewed for EVERY chapter. ^.^ So this is my special thanks to the reader who's been reading since the day it started about a week or two ago. THANK YOU!!!!

**Anonymous reviewer**: This isn't a fic saying that DM/HG fan fictions are stupid and pointless. If I believed that, would I be writing one? It's the relationship part sucks. I refuse to write about Draco becoming a tender-heart or Hermione becoming a Death Eater. I also hate Draco/Harry slash, not because it's gay, stupid, or pointless, but because the characters (from the books mind you!) don't have a chance. Dare I say I'm in the process of writing a song fic about it? I'm a sucker for writing things I don't believe in or like. It helps to see both sides of the fence. And, oh anonymous reviewer, I did take your review lightly. I laughed.

And that's it for my reviewer shout-outs! Everyone else who I didn't name or couldn't 

name, thank you. Reading your reviews, good and bad, gives me inspiration to write. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Does anyone on this site own Harry Potter? No.**

Last Chapter: Hermione wakes up next to Draco. Ron confronts Draco. Draco kills Blaise. Lucius delivers a note from Voldemort to his son. 

This Chapter: We find out the bare minimum of what we need to know for the last chapter, which is next chapter. Hermione leaves a note for Harry to find. Draco gets ready to meet Hermione. Hermione reflects on the recent events in a two different ways. First she reflects on what physically happens, then at the very end emotionally.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermione paced the 7th year girl's dorm. She bit her nails, she twisted her hair around her fingers, and she rearranged her school trunk at least 10 times. Parvati and Lavender watched her from Parvati's bed. The nervous habits weren't normal traits of Hermione's, even when a big test was coming up. Frankly, the whole situation was disturbing them.

"Hermione, what is going on with you?" Lavender sighed.

"Yeah this is a whole new thing for you." Parvati answered.

Hermione didn't answer at first. She paused in her pacing and gave them a panic stricken look.

"I'm…supposed to be meeting someone tonight."

Parvati and Lavender's faces broke out into sly grins. 

"Is it Ron?" 

Hermione looked shocked.

"N-no!" she stuttered.

Parvati stood up and crossed the room. She put her hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"You don't have to be secretive about it. Come on tell us!" she whispered to Hermione.

Lavender stood up as well and stood behind Hermione. 

She whispered, "At least let us fix you up a little! You want to look your best, right?"

Hermione shook herself lose from the two girls. She took a few steps back and stared at them.

"I don't really think…" she began to explain.

"Oh but it does matter!" exclaimed Parvati.

Lavender had already moved to her trunk. She pulled out a black bag. Inside was makeup in all shades of every color imaginable. Parvati followed by going into Hermione's trunk in order to go through her clothing. Hermione was in total shock.

"This isn't that type of meeting!"

Hermione stomped her foot. But by then it was too late, Parvati had picked out a beautiful black dress. It was strapless and quite long, just barely sweeping the floor. She put it up against Hermione and smiled.

"Perfect."

Hermione pushed it away. 

"No! You don't understand! This isn't necessary!"

Lavender stood up straight and turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, presentation always matters. You don't want to show up looking like…well…"   
Lavender's eyes washed over Hermione. She then turned to Parvati. Parvati nodded.

Lavender sighed and finished her sentence, "…like a nerd. You want to look like a woman."

Both Lavender and Parvati straightened up at this, sticking their chests out. They then began giggling.

Lavender sighed, "Seamus pretended he wasn't interested at first. Now look at us."

She held up her left hand. On her ring finger was a silver ring with a tiny diamond on it. Lavender grinned.

"All I did was change my presentation."

_Yeah, _Hermione thought, _and sleep with him a few times._

Parvati shrugged.

"I haven't had any luck. I wouldn't mind if Harry gave me a ring though."  
She raised her left hand to eye level and wiggled her fingers. Lavender and Parvati giggled insanely.

Hermione had had too much. These girls just wanted to get married! Hermione simply wanted to survive the night. Who knew what would be in store for her.

But Lavender and Parvati had her cornered. They forced the dress upon frame and the makeup upon her face. Hermione struggled against them, but they held fast. They did her hair, putting it up in an elegant bun. Hermione pulled on one of her plain robes to cover herself.

When they were finished Hermione fled to the bathroom and washed her face free from the makeup. Even the lightest layer made her feel like a slut.

While wiping her face dry, she noticed that Lavender, who had been applying the makeup, had tried to cover up the cut on her neck. It hadn't healed yet. Blood was seeping through the thin layer of skin-toned makeup. Hermione clasp her hand to her neck and whimpered. She couldn't remember. Had Draco done this to her or had she done it to herself? She looked around the bathroom, suddenly unable to remember very much of what had happened. Draco…he had done something to her…but she couldn't remember exactly what. Had he raped her? No…she had complied. Tears began to stream down her face. Parvati opened the door to the bathroom. 

"Are you almost ready…oh Hermione don't cry!"   
Parvati ran to her side. She gave Hermione a big hug.

"Hermione," she spoke soothingly. "Its just a meeting. Its not life or death. If you agreed to see him, how bad could he be?"

Hermione was wondering that herself. Why didn't she just go to Dumbledore? Why hadn't she told Harry and Ron? Because everything was her fault. Questions floated through her mind as she left the girl's dorms. 

Harry and Ron were play chess in the common room. Hermione snuck up the boys' dorms and into the 7th year dorm. She opened Harry's trunk and pulled out a silvery cloak. Pulling it over herself, she sat down and waited. Harry and Ron came in, said goodnight to each other and went to sleep. Somewhere a clock struck 11 o'clock.

Draco was pacing his room. He was not nervous as much as he was anxious. His brow furrowed in frustration. So what if Lord Voldemort couldn't finish the job himself? Did that make it his job? He rolled his shoulder back, popping his spine in a few places. He would finish the little mudblood as well tonight. There was only one way to finish this whole thing. One way in which no one would be suspicious. 

As it turned out, playing games with Hermione's mind had worked in his advantage. His idiot father couldn't have recognized that. Hermione was the key to Harry.

He opened his trunk and pulled out his wand and his invisibility cloak. He pulled the cloak around himself and shook his head. Something about this was wrong, but he couldn't place a finger on what. He could only hope Hermione was doing what he had told her to do.

Hermione left a note next to Harry's bed. She cast a glance at Ron and then back at Harry. Her nose was stuffing up and she sniffled. She raised her wand and pointed it at Harry. 

"Wacianhora." She muttered under her breath. A tiny blue cloud emitted from her wand and surrounded Harry's head.   
She then whispered, "2 hours."

The cloud turned purple then a light red. As Harry breathed, he breathed in the cloud. But he slept on peacefully. Hermione left her wand on his nightstand with the note. He would find both when he awoke in two hours.

Down the stairs she went and through Hogwarts. Filch and Mrs. Norris were about, but they did not see her. She remained in the shadows even with the invisibility cloak on.   
Outside she could see her breath. Frost had settled on the ground and crunched under her feet. She was glad she had worn her school robe on top of the dress Parvati had stuck her in.

When she reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, she sat on a stump and pulled the invisibility cloak off of herself. She glanced around. Hagrid's hut was a bit off. The Whomping Willow sat idly not far off. Crickets were sounding their nightly chorus. Her eyes closed and she took in what she could, the cold on her skin, the music of the crickets, the thoughts that tainted her mind. It was there she waited for Draco.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Possibly the shortest chapter out of this fiction. This is the calm before the storm. The last of the rising action. This is it! Next chapter is the end! I'm sorry it took so long to write this, but I have school to worry about, plus my bigger fiction, "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". I was going to put this one on the back burner, but what would be the point? So the next chapter will (hopefully!!!!!!!) be written and posted by Wednesday. Ee! One more chapter! I'm so excited. Can you wait that long?


	8. Chapter 8

When someone writes (and I quote) "AH! NO! I can't wait that long!", "Update soon!", and "add the last chapter soon!" I tend to buckle myself down and write. This has been tweaked, the details have been written in, and now it is ready. Here it is…the very last chapter.

**Disclaimer: Does anyone on this site own Harry Potter? No.**

Last chapter: Parvati and Lavender dress Hermione up for a special "meeting" with a special boy. Hermione leaves a note for Harry to find when he awakens in two hours. Then she goes out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest to wait.  

This chapter: What will be become of Hermione? What does Draco want with all around good guy Harry Potter? Will we ever find out!? Yep! Move your eyes down a few lines and you can begin the end!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Draco, with the cover of his invisibility cloak, moved down the stairs to the Hogwarts grounds. His gray eyes moved across the area, searching for Hermione. When he spotted her he thought she was crying. Her hands covered her face and she was hunched over. Something inside of him tweaked. But he didn't show that tiny inkling of that new emotion on his face. Instead he kept it deep within himself.   
Pulling the invisibility cloak from his face, he approached her. He put one hand, still invisible, on her shoulder. Hermione jumped and looked at him. She had not been crying, but her face was red. She was shivering beneath his hand. Was she scared or just cold? Draco couldn't tell either way.

"Lets go," Draco said gruffly.

Hermione's lip quivered. She didn't want to go. She didn't want any part of this. A section of her mind screamed, willing her to scream as well. Another section cried, willing her to cry along with it. But she did neither.

"Draco, please just let me go. I don't want to be here." 

"Nor do I. Let's go." 

Hermione stood up. She felt very weak suddenly. Hermione held Harry's invisibility cloak in her arms. The hand on her shoulder squeezed tightly. Draco started to walk and Hermione followed his lead. He was walking toward the Whomping Willow. Their feet crunched the frost, dead leaves and grass. Eyes in the Forest watched them. The sky was littered with millions stars. With the right telescope, even Pluto might have been observed. The night was filled with the sounds of crickets and the tiniest of insects. Nothing larger than that in the Forbidden Forest dared to make a noise. It was as if all time had stopped for the two.

Hermione stole a look at Draco. His eyes were cold and heartless. Had he meant what he said about not wanting to be there? Something Parvati said floated to the top of her mind. 

"Its just a meeting. Its not life or death. If you agreed to see him, how bad could he be?"

Was Draco that bad? She hadn't really agreed to meet him, but yet here she was. Did Parvati know something she didn't?

Draco kept his steely gaze forward, at the Whomping Willow. His insides were freezing. A tiny corner of him was screaming at him to stop, to turn around, and to return to Hogwarts. It was screaming that he didn't need this or Voldemort or power. But he pushed down that tiny voice, remembering his father. The last thing he wanted to do was get on his father's bad side. And so he had to get Hermione there. He had to lure Harry Potter there. All of this was pivotal on whether he could or couldn't follow directions. If he did, he would be considered the best thing to happen and yet the very worst. If he didn't he would die at the hands of the greatest Dark Wizard ever. 

When they got close enough to the Whomping Willow, Draco released Hermione's shoulder. Hermione thought about running and escaping. Could she make it all the way to the castle? She would flee to the Gryffindor tower and wake everyone up. They would see her, abused and battered. Draco would be expelled. Hermione's eyes closed, her imagination wandering as she stood there for a moment. Then reality hit her. She had been ordered to leave her wand, so she was unprotected. Her feet did not move from the frosted ground she stood on. She was either too scared or too smart to run. Her brown eyes looked down at her feet and she wiggled her toes. A tiny grin came to her lips. 

Draco watched her. His eyes narrowed. How easily amused the doomed tend to be. One hand reached out and gave her a rough push. Hermione stumbled, but stayed standing. She looked up at him. There was no smile on her lips.

Draco growled, "I didn't let go just to let you stand around and gawk at your feet. Go find a stick and press the knot."  
Hermione nodded hesitantly, but she began to look. Draco crossed his arms as he waited. After a moment Hermione found a long enough branch and pressed the knot on the Whomping Willow. The Whomping Willow froze instantly, allowing for the two to pass. They went down the secret passageway and into darkness. Draco lifted his wand.

"Lumos," he said.

His wand sparked and lit the way.

Draco put his hand back on Hermione's shoulder. He pushed a little and began to walk. Hermione walked next to him. She kept her eyes on the walls.

Soon they reached the little room at the end. Draco once again released Hermione. He sat down on the chair. He motioned for her to sit on the bed. She did as he implied.

Draco took the invisibility cloak off. He placed the shimmering fabric on the desk. Slowly, his eyes moved about the Shack.

"Suitable, I suppose. No one can hear a thing. A perfect grave for the perfect Potter." He was talking to himself, but Hermione cowered anyway.

When his eyes reached Hermione, who was shaking slightly with fear, he smiled.

"Don't worry, Granger, I'm not going to hurt you quite yet. We've only got about an hour, perhaps a little less, before Potter wakes up. I could do several things to you, but I think you should look basically unharmed at the moment."

Hermione couldn't help herself. What did Draco want with Harry? She began to cry. But her tears weren't for herself, they were for Harry.

"Why?" She demanded, "Tell me why you're doing this!"

Draco grinned and leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms. Legs crossed on the desk.

"I'm doing this because I have to, because I've been given two choices. I could die or I could finish a job. You see, Harry is essential to my plan. He had a secret as well, so secret that he doesn't even know what resides within his blood. Dumbledore won't tell him, he doesn't think Harry is strong enough yet. And he's right. Frankly, Dumbledore is good for one thing. That happens to be keeping secrets."

Hermione looked confused. There wasn't anything dark in Harry's blood. She waited for Draco to continue.

Draco stood up and walked around the room. He wanted to think of the best way to break this to Hermione. If Potter didn't know, then neither would the mudblood. He turned to Hermione, puffing up his chest.

"Voldemort wants Harry dead for two reasons. The first is quite obvious. So obvious even you could figure it out."

Hermione opened her mouth, hesitated and said, "Because how evil does someone defeated by a child look?"  
Draco smiled.

"You are much smarter than you look, mudblood. But can you figure out the second reason?"

Hermione had no clue why else Voldemort would want Harry dead. It didn't seem rational that a powerful wizard would want a baby dead. Harry had said something about Voldemort not wanting to kill his mother. So did it have something to do with his father?

Draco sneered, "To hard for you mudblood? My father has told me this. To put this bluntly, Harry is the only living heir of a Voldemort's ancestor's rival. Harry is the living remnant of the Gryffindor family."

Hermione shook her head. This wasn't true. She couldn't be hearing this from Draco.

Draco laughed, loving the pain on Hermione's face, the doubt.

"Legend says Godric Gryffindor wasn't killed by Salazar Slytherin. Salazar couldn't kill Godric himself. He had tried and failed many times. Finally, he enlisted the help of many of his students. One student cornered Godric and killed him with one curse. A _student_ of Slytherin killed Godric Gryffindor. Don't you see? History is doomed to repeat itself. And if the legend about the student is true, Harry is doomed to die."

She shook her head. This wasn't true. Not Harry, not loyal, just, and courageous Harry. No one could possibly kill him! In all the 7 years he'd been attending Hogwarts Voldemort had tried and tried again to kill Harry, but failed each time. How could Malfoy, on his first try, kill Harry? In a fit of anger Hermione flew at Draco. She landed one good punch. Draco fought back. He put his hands to her throat and pinned her against the wall.

"How touching, this is exactly how Blaise died. My hands slowly squeezing," his hands gripped tighter around Hermione's neck, "Her breath slowing. Her body dying."

He released her. Hermione fell to the ground and gasped for breath. Red imprints of Draco's hand encircled her neck. His fingernails had grazed the cut he had placed on her neck. Blood began to gush from it again.

A clock struck 1 am somewhere. The crickets had quieted down a little and the stars had hid themselves deep within the blue of the night. All of Hogwarts slept on.

Harry opened his eyes. Something had awoken him, yet he did not know what. There had been no dreams in his slumber that night. But Harry didn't find this odd. He felt as if he had slept for a million years and woken up fully rested. He reached over for his glasses. His fingers grazed along a scrap of paper that hadn't been there before. He put his glasses on and turned on his light. In the next bed, Ron grumbled and rolled over. Harry picked up the parchment and began to read.

_Harry,_

_Please help me. Draco has taken me to the Shrieking Shack, via the Whomping Willow. I'm afraid he might hurt me. I'm so scared, Harry. I don't know what's going to happen. Please don't wake Ron. Please be careful!_

_Hermione_

Harry didn't know what to do. The handwriting was shaky. It was noticeably Hermione's but it had been written in fear or nervousness. Harry looked at his night table. Hermione's wand was lying next to his. He picked up both. Going to his trunk, he quickly dressed. He searched for his Invisibility Cloak, but couldn't find it. Cursing his luck he hurried down to the Gryffindor common room and out the portrait entrance. He could only pray that Hermione wasn't hurt.

"Draco, why?" Hermione managed to get a few words out as she gasped for air.

Draco loomed over her. His arms were crossed over his chest. He whispered cruelly, "This is the only solution, Granger. You're weak. You and Potter are both weak. There isn't a soul in the school that can save you or Potter. The school will find you two and think of a lover's suicide. Romeo and Juliet. I wouldn't put it past them."

He reached into his robes and pulled out both the photo albums. He placed Hermione's next to his invisibility cloak. After setting it down he opened his. His long fingers traced around the gentle curves of the each of the girl's faces. He would flip a page and eyeball a picture, touching it gently, almost caressing each.

"The student you talked of that Samantha was dating, Thomas. As it turns out his parents are close friends of mine. His father is a Death Eater. A weaker fool I've never met. Only fit that he fathered a stupid boy such as his son. Thomas never had brains and he never will. I owled Thomas and questioned him about Samantha. He owled me a note she left to him before she killed herself. He never showed another soul."

Draco took out the note and read it aloud, "Thomas, The time we spent together had been the best time of my life. I was happy, confidant, and doing well in school. Life could never get better than the time I was dating you. I have found what everyone should before they die, true love."

He tossed the letter on the floor. One boot raised and lowered onto the note, crushing it.

"So you see, she killed herself because she felt her life was complete, not because you told her she was lost and she was broken. She was complete. She found what she called 'true love'. One question remains. Have you lived up to her standards?"

Hermione reached out for the note, but couldn't reach it. Draco stood fast and did not move his foot at all. All he did was drop his photo album in front of her. He leaned over and opened it to the last page. Next to the picture of the Ravenclaw girl was a picture of Hermione. She was sleeping, naked, in Draco's bed. 

Draco whispered, "This will be the only marker of what truly happened to you."

She could not bear to look at the picture of herself. Disgraceful. And yet in its own way, beautiful.

The sound of running reached Hermione's ears. Someone was coming for her! Joy filled her mind, which was now feebly trying to grasp onto consciousness. Draco, hearing the footsteps, turned around. Harry Potter stood in the passageway, huffing and puffing. He had seemingly run all the way to the Whomping Willow and down the secret passageway.  In his hand was the note Hermione had left him and Hermione's wand.

He took a few steps forward.

"Malfoy! Let her go!" He demanded.

Draco faced Harry. His trademark smirk creased his lips.

"All in good time, Potter. Aren't you at all curious why I told Granger to do whatever it took to get you down here? Why I even want you down here at all?"

Harry couldn't help but admit that he was. He looked at Hermione. She was slowly slipping from consciousness. Harry ran to her, pushing Malfoy out of the way. He propped her up and supported her weight.

"Hermione! Can you hear me? Stay with me Hermione!"

Hermione didn't answer. Harry glared at Draco, clutching Hermione close to his body. The blood from her neck stained his robes.

"What did you do to her, you bastard!"

Draco shrugged, twirling his wand between his fingers as he said," She did it to herself."  
Hermione scrambled for an answer. Had she done it to herself? Had she really strangled herself and inflicted such emotional pain? Yes…yes she had. Draco had tried to comfort her in his own twisted way. Hermione had been blind.

"Harry Potter, the Dark Lord will be triumphant tonight. I will wipe out the last of his obstacles as he has ordered me to do so for him."

Harry stood up and faced Draco. Hermione fell to her side. She was scared and could barely see the two staring each other down, both with wands out. Draco though seemed more relaxed, twirling his wand as if this was a game. Harry looked ready to kill.

"I am not the last! There is still Dumbledore, still Sirius, still Remus and still many more than I!" Harry shouted at Draco.

Draco shook his head. "That is where you are wrong, Potter. You are the last. The last of a certain lineage. Time repeats itself and rivalries go on for centuries. Isn't it a surprise to you that the Heir of Slytherin wanted you, 16 years ago, just a tiny baby, dead? There is reasoning behind such madness, Potter! You are the last remaining heir of Godric Gryffindor!"

Draco stopped twirling his wand between his fingers. His cold gray eyes fixated on Harry. He pointed his wand at him. Harry, having heard nothing of this before was too stunned to do a thing.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco bellowed. There was a flash of green light. Harry Potter, the only person that could have saved Hermione, lay spread-eagle on the floor. The boy-who-lived had lost his life to save his friend. Hermione could feel tears well up in her eyes.

Draco approached Hermione. He lowered himself to the floor, almost sitting, but ready to stand. He didn't even check to make sure Harry was dead. He just knew that he was. His hands moved slowly to take down Hermione hair. He smiled a little, pulling the curls around her face. 

"It looks as if you could be sleeping, Granger." His voice was soft, almost comforting. 

The tips of his fingers traced around the slow slopes of her face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose. Draco could smell the death in the air. He stood up slowly and looked down upon his prey.

"Well Granger, this is the end of the line for you. Maybe no one will find you. You're already underground, already dead, already buried with Potter. So before I kill you, have you thought of the answer to my question? Did you live up to your friend's standards?"

Hermione whispered something. Draco leaned over to listen very carefully.

"Yes, in the unexpected. In y-"  
Draco put a hand over Hermione's mouth. He didn't want to hear what she was about to say.

"Don't say it mudblood, or I'll let you live only to make your life worse."

He lifted one of her wrists. Her skin was the pale milky white that came with death. Yet, she still breathed, her heart still pumped, she was still mostly aware of her surroundings. Draco was slightly taken aback by this. He had said she was dead, but was she really dead before he truly killed her? The thought was erased from him mind. There was no time to be pitiful now. Taking a switchblade from his robe, he made a long slice up the length of her arm. The cut seemed to split apart slowly. Hermione's mouth formed a tiny 'o'. She sucked in air and held it, unable to believe what was happening. Draco lifted the other arm. He cut the same long slit, just a bit deeper. Blood seemed to spring forth from her veins. Hermione wanted to scream and cry and beg him to be merciful. But she couldn't find her voice. Hermione's eyes were wide with pain. Tears poured down her red face with the same force as the blood from her arms. Draco dropped the knife at Hermione's side. Without a glance back to his handiwork, he picked up his invisibility cloak and photo album. He lifted Hermione's photo album and stole one last glance at the picture of she and Samantha eating ice cream. To have a childhood as happy as that…he threw the album on top of Hermione. He then reached down and picked up the note Samantha had written to Thomas and the note Hermione had written to Harry. He left without a word and ventured back to the school.

Somewhere a clock struck 2 o'clock. The crickets had stopped their music. Not even the stars bore witness to that which might have been.

*****

A Short Epilogue that Sums Up What Happened Next Without Having to Write Another Chapter

Ron woke up slowly that morning to the sounds of the school roosters crowing. When he rolled over he noticed Harry's bed was inexplicably empty. He woke Seamus, Neville, and Dean. The three woke up the rest of the Gryffindors. When the girls awoke, they found Hermione's bed to be empty. They thought nothing of it at first, but when Harry and Hermione didn't come back after breakfast, people began to worry. That night Ron went down to the Shrieking Shack to see if maybe that had gone there. Ron would never forget the gruesome sight he saw. He found Harry lying dead on the floor, in the telltale spread-eagle look of the killing curse. He saw Hermione, dead, along the wall between the bed and the desk. By that time the red hands had faded from her neck. Hermione's wrists had been slit and her body lay in a puddle of blood. Next to her was a switchblade covered in her blood. Along her chest was a brown leather photo album. The scene haunted him for the rest of his life.

Dumbledore was alerted at once. Prefects flooded down to see what could be done. Among them was Draco. He acted as surprised and offended as the next. He was one of the few boys that carried out Hermione's lifeless body. Something inside of him boiled. Carrying his victim was not something that pleased him. A white sheet covered Harry, but Hermione had a black sheet. The red from her arms would have soaked through tainted the white sheets, leaving nothing to the imagination of the students.

Dumbledore once said, "What happened…is a complete secret, so, naturally the whole school knows." That was as true when he first said that as it was the day Hermione and Harry were found in the Shrieking Shack. The whole school buzzed with rumors. But none came close as to what really happened.

With the sleek black dress Hermione was wearing under her robes, the school assumed Harry had gone down there to meet Hermione, but Lord Voldemort was waiting. He killed Harry with a single curse. When Hermione showed up, she killed herself. But before she died, people said, she gave her lover one last embrace. This explained the blood on Harry's robes. Stories of secret love affairs leaked out from people talking nonsense. People swore up and down that Harry and Hermione had been a couple since their very first year. A lover's suicide shook the soul of everyone at Hogwarts that year. 

Of course, Draco burned the note Hermione had left for Harry. The missing piece to the puzzle was gone forever.

Draco Malfoy went on to gain rank in the Death Eaters. Draco had been right in what he told Harry. With the death of Harry Potter, last remained heir of Godric Gryffindor, nothing stood in Voldemort's way. Slowly but surely the forces fell underneath Voldemort's empowering crush.

Draco had his own crush of power to manage. He showed no mercy to anyone he confronted and killed. Friends and family were of no concern. Even his father was found dead in his study. Doctors believe that he died of old age. Draco always had a certain gift to find a way to put the blame on someone or something else.   
But Draco never forgot the one that had tried to confess a love that never was.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

That's it. The end. This was the longest chapter w/ 7 pages. Seems a lot shorter to me, but I read fast anyway.

Final Author's notes:

I realize that there's no love between the Draco and Hermione mentioned in the first 7 chapters. But then Hermione sees something she didn't before. It might have been the same thing that everyone else obsessed with Draco sees: the untamable bad boy. Or it just might have been her failing mind floundering in what might have been a last chance to forgive what he did to her. Draco doesn't see quite the same thing in her. But he does little things that say he is comfortable around her. He tells her that he doesn't want to be there. He admits that he killed Blaise, something he didn't even admit to his own father. He does say, "no one will think it was [him]." But is that saying that he did it? Nope! He calls her "_my_ little mudblood" from the very beginning, a close term of endearment and yet a ravaging insult. He goes as far as to find out if Hermione believes she had a good life, if she finished what Samantha believes everyone should. But with Harry, he states his reasoning and bam! Harry's dead. Then again, this is romance without the relationship, without the mutual feelings, and without the certain someone actually finishing their sentence.

Also, I know I really embellished on how evil Draco really is. Hermione isn't really all there either. Think naturalism, the character doesn't really know how to save him or herself until it is too late.

Thank you for reading! I enjoyed writing this story, believe it or not. It was nice seeing things from the other side of the fence. Thank you! You all were a great audience! 

Did you read it all the way through? Think it was great? Think it sucked the big one? Review and let me know!

Lots of love to the underdogs of the world. Lots of love to those who write for other's enjoyment.

~PlasticShinigami~


End file.
